I See Right Through You
Log Title: I See Right Through You Characters: Father Cobra (SG), Major Bludd, Scott Bludd (SG) Location: Back Rooms of Springfield (SG Universe) Date: 23 September 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: On the hunt for his Shattered Glass alternate self, Major Bludd meets the Shattered Glass version of Cobra Commander, a strange bathrobe-clad man known as Father Cobra. Category:2010 Category:Logs Back Rooms of Springfield :At one time Cobra lived openly, in compounds across California and the American Southwest. However, frequent raids by the government, during which children were taken, houses burned, and people killed led Cobra to go into hiding. Now they meet in secret, in back rooms and basements all across the Midwest and the world. Cobra Leader goes from town to town in disguise, meeting with his followers and preaching a message of patience and peace even in the face of constant government oppression. He knows his followers have militarized out of necessity to defend themselves, and after seeing so many killed outright he doesn't blame or condemn them. However, he holds out hope that someday guns won't be necessary, and in the meantime tries to hold the movement together in spite of any adversity. Father Cobra waits in the back rooms of Springfield for his guests to arrive. When the Duchess offered to show him Springfield's security setup, Major Bludd couldn't believe his luck. She'd mistaken him for his alternate and was eager to soothe his seeming fears about the safety of "his" family. As long as his cover stays in place, he figures he can gather some useful information. What he chooses to do with that information remains to be seen. Major Bludd, still in his 'incognito' hat and trenchcoat, is admitted to the back rooms by none other than Xamot and Tomax, who quickly withdraw. Father Cobra smiles broadly as "Lt" Bludd is led in. It was a case of wonderlust, gone terribly wrong. Scott Bludd just HAD to see what life was like on the other side of the portal. So, he took a trip there. Had enough adventures to write a few novels, if the mood ever struck him. Then one day, it occurred to him: his family might be worried. So, he slipped back through the portal, and hitched his way across the country back to the safe boredom of Stepford. Er, Springfield. Strolling back into town, Scott meanders back toward the safe houses, thinking to himself that he was probably way overdue for a colossal argument with his dad. GAME: Father Cobra PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Father Cobra is wearing a fluffy red robe, and is barefoot. "Sebastian!" Father Cobra moves quickly and numbly to give the elder Bludd a warm hug. Major Bludd was prepared to act all friendly toward the leader of this world's Cobra, but he's not prepared for the hippie in the bathrobe dashing up to hug him. He manages to quell his instinct to defend himself as the man shuffles over to him, and even raises one hand to very uncomfortably pat him on the back. "Er, good ta, er, good t'see y'again," he stammers. Scott peeks in an entranceway, and looks in just in time to see the strange hugfest. His eyes get huge like saucers. Father Cobra backs away slightly with his hands on Bludd's shoulders, squinting at him appraisingly. Major Bludd chuckles nervously at the inspection. "Heh, what d'ya think of the disguise?" Father Cobra says, "A little too convincing, my friend." Scott blinks. (Disguise?? -- Wait, he's got an eyepatch. Now why is my real Dad dressing up as my Portal Dad??) This problem keeps him occupied for a little while. Major Bludd looks around at his surroundings. "You keep all the secrets back down in here, then?" he asks, smiling. Father Cobra crosses his arms, smiling conspiritorily at "Lt" Bludd. "Hm. Well, what secrets we have are spread about. Never too many eggs in one basket, hm, Sebastian?" His bright eyes twinkle. GAME: Father Cobra PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd nods. "The Joes are a bloodthirsty bunch," he says. "One can't be too careful." Father Cobra says, "Yes. Caution is always a virture." He seems to be regarding the elder Bludd with guarded amusement. "Pardon me, am I interrupting anything?" Scott asks. If that IS this Dad next to Father Cobra, he'll surely know it in a few seconds. GAME: Father Cobra PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Father Cobra glances over as Scott makes his presence known. He seems unsurprised by the lad's presence. GAME: Major Bludd FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Father Cobra says, "Scott! Just in time. Your father has returned." GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd casts a glance behind him at the new voice, not recognising it straight off. When Father Cobra mentions the lad by name, Bludd inwardly groans. The kid could ruin everything, though Bludd's not sure the bathrobe-clad leader doesn't already have it figured out. He turns to fully face Scott, bestowing a warm smile on the lad. "H'llo, Scott," he greets. Father Cobra watches the two carefully. "Wow, that's great," Scott answers Father Cobra with a grin, knowing immediately that this Bludd is the Portal Bludd, for sure. Why? Because his Dad would be having a fit right about now. "Hi, Dad." For some reason known to Scott alone, the young man plays along. "Um...I can tell this isn't a good time. I'll just be at the music shop." He nods to Bludd. Father Cobra smiles broadly at the yound man. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd tries not to look too relieved. "Right," he says. "Have a good time," he adds, perhaps a bit lamely. Father Cobra says warmly, "You're welcome to stay if you like." Scott is getting all sorts of mixed signals from these two, and he isn't sure quite what to make of it. He raises an eyebrow, glancing from Bludd over to Father Cobra. "Nah, I'll just be goin'. Won't be too long." Seems like a fair-enough compromise. Father Cobra smiles. "Have fun. Be safe." Major Bludd turns back to the bathrobed man. "Safety's very important," he declares. "I've gotta know my family's safe here, y'know?" Father Cobra's eyes narrow slightly. "I'm very committed to the safety of the Bludd family," he says. Scott nods, and pops out the door to light up a cigarette. He's so sure that's not his father in there, he has no second thoughts about lighting up. Father Cobra's exterior remains friendly and calm, but his voice reveals a core of steel beneath the hippy facade. Major Bludd flicks a glance over his shoulder as Scott leaves. As he focuses again on Father Cobra, his expression is harder. "Why d'you think I'm here?" he asks in a low tone. Father Cobra lowers his voice as well. Major Bludd tips his hat back a bit on his head and stares into Father Cobra's eyes, his look a challenge. Father Cobra says warmly, "I'm wondering just that, Sebastian. You obviously aren't who you seem. Are you here to harm Scott, or his mother, or even yourself?" Major Bludd's expression doesn't change. "No," he replies. GAME: Father Cobra PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Father Cobra looks deeply and unflinchingly into Major Bludd's eye for a long moment, before nodding at last. "Then why are you here?" His stance remains outwardly relaxed, but Bludd's been around martial artists enough to know that the soft-looking hippy is more dangerous than he looks. Major Bludd returns the look, staring silently for several moments. "D'y'ever wonder what life mighta been like if y'd done things differently?" he asks at last, his mode of speech becoming far more casual. "Wished y'could turn back th'clock an' tried a different path?" He glances toward the door Scott exited through. Father Cobra follows the glance knowingly Father Cobra says warmly, "It's never too late, Sebastian." "I hadta see fer meself," Bludd adds quietly. "Yer wrong there, mate," Bludd replies. "Some bridges can't be unburnt." Father Cobra shakes his head in disagreement. "Every day is a new opportunity to be reborn." Major Bludd snorts. "Yeah, into a jail cell," he says sourly, gazing at a point somewhere beyond Father Cobra's shoulder. "Y'don't know me. The kid seems t'think I'm alright, but I doubt his mum would agree." A pained expression crosses his face, but he wrenches it off, scowling at the bathrobe-clad man. Father Cobra frowns slightly, and nods. Major Bludd drawls, "What is it you people do here, anyhow?" Father Cobra smiles impishly. "We take in those looking for a second chance, and those looking to make the world a better place." "There was a time I'da jumped at that kinda opportunity," Bludd says, a wistful look coming over him. "Prob'ly why Scott's dad's on yer team. He never lost that idealism I had when I was a kid." He turns a stern look on Father Cobra. "If I said I wanted t'see 'em, what would you say?" Father Cobra says, "I'd say that would be an excellent idea." Major Bludd's face betrays his surprise. "Y'would?" Father Cobra says, "Oh, yes. I think the more you see the possibilities for an alternate path, the more you will be emboldened to make change within yourself." Major Bludd can't keep a cynical smirk off his lips. He shrugs. "Alright, so you gonna show me their place, then?" Father Cobra looks Major Bludd over one more time, and then nods, leading Bludd out of the curtained interior of his hideout.